Little Girls
by Hearts4Black
Summary: Larxene teaches Namine a lesson. [NaminexLarxene][Lemon][Dark]


Disclaimer: No legal owning of Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

I made this cuzz I love crazy ass pairings and I feel in the mood for...Lemon! You either love it or leave it.

**Little Girls**

Namine was sure there was something wrong with her. Normal little girls weren't suppose to feel the way she did, normal little girls didn't do what she does, and little girls never face what she faces. Namine often let herself cry alone, she knew she was a nobody and couldn't feel but sometimes trying to cry made her feel like something.

Today Namine attempted to cry, feeling a sense of satisfaction as thick tears stung her vision and slid warm and slow down her pale face. When they flew freely she placed the sketchbook she held tightly on the table, she loved that little sketchbook, it loved her too she thought. People who loves things don't let these things get ruined or broken and Namine couldn't allow her tears to soak and mingle with the pages of her book.

The air changed rapidly around her and Namine looked with her crying eyes as a dark portal opened, shattering the white of her room. A short and lean woman stepped out, this woman was wheat blonde and blue eyed, Larxene. The savage nymph took a quick observation of her enviroment before settling her eyes on the bent frame of Namine. Cute, Innocent, Pure little Namine – crying her eyes out.

Larxene loved the look of misery and fear that crossed the witch's face as she stepped further, closing off the distance around them.

"Whats the matter, Namine? Why are you crying? You can't cry, stop trying."

The bitterness in Larxene's voice startled Namine and she flinched as the echo of Larxene's boots reminded her of how near Larxene was to her. Larxene loved the way Namine was so innocent and...special, she was a nobody who was so close to feeling. She acted with passion and a false set of feelings, she acted compassionate even when she didn't know what that was. Larxene also hated it, how could she feel this way when she had no heart. She hated the childish innocence that Namine owned, Larxene wanted it for her own. Taint something so pure with darkness.

Larxene grabbed Namine's chin fiercely and held her eyes to hers, "Answer me, bitch!"

The little girl trembled and swallowed a lump of fear in her throat that was steadily choking her, "I-I'm sad."

"Impossible, you can't feel sad," Larxene scoffed.

A small tear found its way down Namine's winter white cheek, Larxene bent down and licked it away slowly, she tasted the salt on her tongue and enjoyed the way the little girl shook.

"Can you feel that?"

Namine didn't answer, instead her blue eyes stared at the white wall. With her free hand Larxene slapped her with enough force that Namine tasted her own blood.

"Can you feel it, bitch!"

"Yes!" Namine wailed praying it would end soon, that Larxene would be happy enough with her pain to leave.

Nothing was ever enough for Larxene.

The woman's hands found their way into the little girl's lap leaving her chin alone. Larxene nipped Namine's neck hard enough to let blood surface, "There there, little one."

It was coming.

Larxene lifted the girl off the chair, struggling somewhat she placed the witch on the table. The nymph straddled ontop of her lightly and surely enough her fingers began to undo her dress.

"Please no," Namine begged.

Larxene's face twisted into rage and she tore the little girl's dress off harshly, the zipper in the back caught a lock of Namine's blonde hair and tore it away, another tear fell.

"You will enjoy this!"

"No," Namine sobbed, her face was met with another slap.

Little girls weren't suppose to do this, this never happened to little girls. Why her?

Larxene removed her gloves and ran her fingertips down a loose thigh.

Thin cool fingers twisted their path into Namine and she cried out aganist the pleasure, Larxene couldn't know.

But it was too late, the blonde woman sneered, "I told you."

Why was Larxene doing this? Because she can another voice answered.

The knife thrower had skilled fingers and Namine realized they just weren't with knives, they twisted around in her causing pleasure with every tight movement.

Namine gasped and another tear fell to her chin, Larxene bent low and kissed them away. Her lips moved from her chin to her neck and down the space between her growing breasts.

"Please...stop!"

"Shut up!" Was the answer.

More fingers joined the others, pain shot up Namine's body, and she spread wider to relieve it. But Larxene wouldn't allow that and soon had all five in, Namine squirmed aganist the burning pressure. Pain mixed with a fair amount of pleasure, Namine cried aganist all of it.

"I hate you, I hate you, burn in hell you fucking witch!" Larxene whispered into her ear.

The witch was getting closer to orgasim and Larxene felt herself growing near to, all from looking at the witch's pain, feeling the girl's body. She pulled her hand out quickly causing Namine to shout in agony. Larxene began grinding her hips as she thrust her tongue into Namine's mouth. Namine felt her body arch up to met the older woman's, her face burned with shame. Larxene laughed and she continued to laugh menacingly until Namine felt a wave of pleasure spread over her, spoiling her senses.

When it was over Larxene brushed the sweat off her face and jumped off the table.

"Well I got places to go and things to do – this was fun maybe we'll do it again."

Namine felt her shoulders shake with sobs, pain engulfed her everywhere. Anger swarmed in her head, "Fuck you!"

Larxene stared at her with a cross look of amusement and surprise, "Fuck you? I already have. Oh...you must want another round."

As quick as a blink Larxene was ontop of her again.

"No, stop, please, no more!" Namine screamed losing her voice with the hackling cries.

"You asked for it, I'll teach you want its like to be numb."

This never happened to little girls...but it did happen to certain nobodies...

**-END-**

Holy shit...I don't know what to say...gets shot...

Reviews are loved.


End file.
